<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>as long as i'm with you by haikyuutrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648005">as long as i'm with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuutrash/pseuds/haikyuutrash'>haikyuutrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuutrash/pseuds/haikyuutrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Kuroo held out his hand. “Let’s go somewhere,” he said, causing Kenma to look at him.</i> </p><p>  <i>Taking his hand, Kenma stood up. “Where?”</i></p><p>  <i>“You’ll see,” Kuroo said with a mysterious smile. He didn’t answer any more of Kenma’s questions as he began to walk towards the door, with Kenma still holding onto his hand and following behind him.</i></p><p>###</p><p>On their fifth dating anniversary, more might happen than Kenma expects.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>as long as i'm with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i have no idea why i wrote this and also i think i cry writing half of my fics LOL</p><p>enjoy!! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was eight in the night when the doorbell rang.</p><p>Wondering who would be here at this hour, Kenma turned on the lights in the corridor leading to his front door and started walking. It was a little dark outside at this time, though not dark enough that someone visiting would be strange. It could possibly be the delivery man coming with the latest game console Kenma had ordered, or maybe just a neighbour visiting as usual. But part of Kenma hoped that it was someone else, that it was that one person who <i>should</i> have come hours ago but clearly hadn’t.</p><p>He peeked through the doorhole and for a moment, he worried that his eyes were playing tricks on him. Kenma turned the doorknob and opened the door, met with the sight of his boyfriend standing outside with a smile on his face and bouquet of flowers in his hand. Kenma bit his lip lightly and opened the door a little wider, letting him in.</p><p>“Funny that you decide to come now,” Kenma mumbled, turning around after shutting the door behind them. They walked along the corridor and Kenma switched the lights off after they’d passed through, though the lights from the living room were enough to make a visible path.</p><p>“Sorry,” Kuroo said apologetically, pressing a quick kiss to Kenma’s left temple. “I was planning...things.” Kenma couldn’t think of what was <i>that</i> important, but he trusted Kuroo and he knew it must have been something that needed to be done.</p><p>“Hmph.” Slumping onto the sofa once they’d reached the living room, Kenma let out a quiet huff. It was the fifth year since they’d started dating and for someone who’d remembered their anniversary every year, it was surprising that Kuroo hadn’t come earlier. And as much as Kenma wouldn’t admit it, he was a little worried that Kuroo was growing tired of him. Kenma wasn’t exactly the best boyfriend, at least in his opinion. He was constantly busy with work and whatnot and he hadn’t even agreed that they could stay together after months of Kuroo’s attempted persuasion.</p><p>Breaking his train of thought and worry, Kuroo stood in front of him, holding out the bouquet of flowers. “For you,” he said as Kenma reached over to take the bouquet, inspecting it and gently touching the petals of the red roses. Said flowers were a little cliche, but at least they weren’t yellow carnations like the previous year --- something that had taught Kenma he could never trust Kuroo with picking flowers.</p><p>“Thanks,” Kenma said with a smile, looking at the flowers for a while more before placing them on the sofa beside him.</p><p>Kuroo held out his hand. “Let’s go somewhere,” he said, causing Kenma to look at him.</p><p>Taking his hand, Kenma stood up. “Where?”</p><p>“You’ll see,” Kuroo said with a mysterious smile. He didn’t answer any more of Kenma’s questions as he began to walk towards the door, with Kenma still holding onto his hand and following behind him.</p><p>Kenma laced his fingers tightly with Kuroo’s glancing around at the quiet city as they headed towards a destination Kenma didn’t know yet. The street lamps were dimly lit, creating small glows and forming shadows on the ground. Kenma kept the pace of his footsteps with Kuroo’s even as he had the urge to ask his boyfriend where they were going for the third time.</p><p>After a short train ride and another few minutes of walking, they arrived outside of Kenma’s house. “Why are we here?” Kenma asked, looking at the drawn curtains inside what used to be his room. He couldn’t remember when was the last time he’d come here since it was usually his parents coming over to his house.</p><p>“This is where we first met,” Kuroo said with a nostalgic smile on his face. “I’ll never forget the first time I saw you.”</p><p>Kenma smiled silently, not saying a word other than a quiet hum. They’d interacted under forced circumstances, namely that their parents were having a conversation after Kuroo’s family had moved next door and the two children were chased to Kenma’s room. The first time Kenma had seen Kuroo, he’d thought the other boy was a little strange, especially with his hair in the unusual formation that it’d always been in even up until the present. Of course, Kenma was glad they’d met. Because if they hadn’t, they most certainly wouldn’t be where they were today.</p><p>“C’mon, let’s go,” Kuroo said a few seconds later, pulling Kenma along with him as he began to walk again. Once again, Kenma had absolutely no idea where they were headed, but he followed behind Kuroo nevertheless. He was kinda interested in knowing what Kuroo was up to this time. For the past few years, they’d just had a simple dinner together and then stayed over at one of their houses. But this year, it didn’t seem like that was the plan.</p><p>“Here,” Kuroo said after a while as they entered a small field. He squeezed Kenma’s hand gently and Kenma looked around. It didn’t take more than three seconds for him to recognise this place --- it was the field in which they’d played volleyball as children before they joined the team.</p><p>“Why did you bring me here?” Kenma asked curiously.</p><p>Kuroo smiled. “This was the first place you called me your friend.”</p><p>Kenma stifled a laugh. “You remember that?” he said, amused that Kuroo would actually remember such a small detail. Even Kenma himself hadn’t remembered, though this place did hold many important memories for him. This was where he’d picked up volleyball, thanks to Kuroo, and also made his first friend. Thinking about that made him smile. Everything had started here, from his volleyball journey to his relationship with Kuroo. Had Kuroo now dragged him to play volleyball every few days, Kenma doubted he’d have done anything more than play video games for the rest of his childhood.</p><p>“Of course,” Kuroo said, pursing his lips slightly. “You were my first friend in the neighbourhood.” Kenma did remember that Kuroo had been as introverted as he had as a child, if not more. It was amusing to think about it, since Kuroo was now one of the most sociable people Kenma knew.</p><p>“Likewise,” Kenma said. And to be honest, Kenma never really found another person in the neighbourhood that he’d consider a friend. There were a few in the volleyball team he’d talk to, but none of them could compare to Kuroo. Kenma felt a gentle tug on his hand and they began to walk again.</p><p>“It feels like you’re taking me through a tour of our life,” Kenma mumbled quietly, earning a light chuckle from Kuroo.</p><p>“We’re walking down memory lane,” he said, tilting his head up to look at the darkened sky. “<i>Our</i> memory lane.” They stepped onto the subway again and got off after seven stops, walking down a street that Kenma had only been on a few times.</p><p>But of course, this street held its own significance too. Or rather, one one of the cafes located along the sidewalk did. Most of the places were closed, including said cafe, but there was enough of the moonlight shining down on them to reflect their faces off the glass panels outside the cafe.</p><p>“Our first date,” Kenma said almost immediately. Kuroo slipped his fingers loosely out of Kenma’s and slid his arm around Kenma’s waist, turning his body slightly to kiss him gently on the forehead.</p><p>“When you agreed to go out with me,” Kuroo said, smiling softly, “it was one of the best days of my life.”</p><p>Kenma pouted, a faint blush under his eyes. “You’re being sappy.”</p><p>“It’s our anniversary,” Kuroo said with a laugh. “You can’t blame me for that.”</p><p>That, was true. So Kenma found himself recalling when Kuroo had asked him out. It had been a completely normal day at school and a tiring practice as usual. But after they’d left the court to walk home, Kuroo had started going on about how he’d found this cafe that was rumoured to have the best apple pie in the city. Somehow, just like that, he’d ended up asking Kenma out. It wasn’t labelled as a ‘date’ from the start, but it certainly felt a lot like one. Throughout the lunch, Kenma had a gut feeling that Kuroo didn’t see this as just friends hanging out, though he didn’t bring that up until when they were leaving. It wasn’t unexpected to Kenma when Kuroo had admitted that he’d hoped for it to be an actual date. And now that they were here looking back at it as a place of the past, it was clear that Kenma had agreed. It normally would have taken a lot more than a simple sentence to ask Kenma out to lunch, so Kenma was a little surprised that Kuroo hadn’t realised that earlier.</p><p>“I’m taking you here again sometime,” Kuroo said with a small smile as they turned to continue this little journey of theirs, proceeding towards what Kenma guessed was the Nekoma High School campus.</p><p>As predicted, they arrived outside of the campus after a few more minutes. Their footsteps slowed to a stop and Kuroo turned Kenma to face him, closing the gap between them with a chaste kiss. He lifted his lips off Kenma’s minimally, but enough to whisper his next few words. “This was where you first kissed me.”</p><p>“Because you were taking forever to do it,” Kenma said with a playful smile. As much as Kuroo seemed like a confident person, and he really was, he’d taken nearly forever to kiss Kenma. It was rather funny but also tense to watch the many times he’d come so close to kissing Kenma, only to stop and pull away at the last moment. More than Kuroo had realised, Kenma had been fully aware of every near attempt that Kuroo had to kiss him.</p><p>Kuroo pressed another kiss to his lips. “At least I don’t hesitate now,” he said, looking at Kenma with a small smirk as he gently brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes. “Honestly,” he said after a short pause, “I’m glad you kissed me because I’m not sure I’d have gotten the courage to do it first.”</p><p>“The look on your face made it pretty obvious,” Kenma said, poking Kuroo’s cheek gently. “You were staring at me <i>very</i> intently.”</p><p>“The way you stare at your game consoles?” Kuroo asked with a teasing smile.</p><p>“Mmm...yeah,” Kenma said after a few seconds of thought. “Something like that.” He leaned closer to his boyfriend, feeling a warmth travel through his body. “So where to next?” he said with a challenging smile, wondering what else Kuroo could possibly come up with.</p><p>Kuroo bent down and planted a small kiss on Kenma’s cheek. “Wait and see.”</p><p>Taking his hand again, Kuroo began to walk down the street, making a few turns before they reached a patch of grass lining the side of a river. There were several colourful lights hanging off the side of a bridge a short distance away, something that had been there as decorations for some special occasion. Kenma couldn’t remember why the lights were there, but they created a pleasant view, coupled with the still waters of the river. Small colourful glows could be seen reflected off the water’s surface and when Kenma looked up, he was met with a clear sky splattered with stars. It seemed like some sort of aesthetic scenery photograph off the internet and it was pretty amazing to be seeing it in real life. Kenma took in a breath of fresh air, letting the night breeze rush through his hair. All of this was beautiful, except...</p><p>...there was one problem.</p><p>Kenma turned his head to the side to look at Kuroo. “I haven’t been here before.” And if he hadn’t, then there was no way this was a place that held one of those memories as the previous locations had. Kenma wondered if Kuroo had gotten the place wrong, or if there was something he was forgetting. But the smile on Kuroo’s face suggested otherwise.</p><p>“Another first,” Kuroo said in a hushed voice, turning to face Kenma, who did the same. Kuroo leaned down, his lips meeting with Kenma’s in a deep kiss. Kenma couldn’t understand what the meaning behind this place was, or why this was another so-called ‘first’, but he snaked his arm around Kuroo, his fingers pressing against Kuroo’s back muscles as he pulled him closer, and let himself flow with the feeling of the kiss. It was one of the most passionate kisses Kenma had ever had and he was almost out of breath by the time his boyfriend broke the kiss, still remaining as close to Kenma.</p><p>“You still haven’t told me,” Kenma said between quiet breaths. The suspense was making him more and more curious every second and he couldn’t help but believe that this was more than just a celebration of their fifth dating anniversary. Kuroo wouldn’t have gone all out to do this, to take Kenma around the city and reminisce their past together if this had been nothing more than that.</p><p>Without a word of response, Kuroo smiled softly, his lips brushing against Kenma’s forehead for a split second before he removed Kenma’s arms from around his neck and took a small step back.</p><p>“...Kuro?” Kenma said in a small voice. He could only watch as Kuroo lowered himself onto one knee, looking up at Kenma with the most beautiful smile that Kenma had ever seen. For a moment, Kenma’s heart stopped and he stared wide-eyed at his boyfriend, realising what he was about to do.</p><p>“I’ve wanted to ask this for the longest time, but I didn’t have the courage to until now,” Kuroo started. “Kenma, you’re the first person I want to see in the morning and the last one I want to see before I fall asleep at night. I want to be there for you, to smile with you when you’re happy, to wipe your tears away when you’re upset, and to love you for the rest of your life. There’s no one else in the world I’d ever want to be with, but <i>you</i>.” Kuroo took out a small box out of his pocket and Kenma could feel his heart beating out of his chest. “Kenma, will you marry me?”</p><p>In a heartbeat, Kenma pulled Kuroo upright, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tightly. “Did you really need to ask?” Kenma mumbled into Kuroo’s chest, feeling Kuroo hug him back. He tilted his head to look at Kuroo, reaching his hand to wipe away his tears and kissing him again.</p><p>Kenma didn’t know how long they stayed there, but it felt like an eternity before they started heading back to Kenma’s house. “Where are we going?” Kuroo asked softly, not knowing their destination for the first time that day.</p><p>“Home,” Kenma said with a small smile.</p><p>Kuroo intertwined their fingers gently. “Home?”</p><p>Kenma held onto Kuroo’s arm. “You’re moving in with me,” he said, a satisfied look on his face as Kuroo turned to him in surprise.</p><p>Well, they could always settle that later. For now, Kenma decided that he’d make the most out of their fifth dating anniversary and the time they had left before they had to go to sleep. Or who knew, maybe they’d stay to watch the sunrise. Whatever would happen next, it didn’t matter now. Because as long as he had his boyfriend, now his <i>fiancé</i>, Kenma knew that everything would turn out just fine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it!!</p><p>my tumblr --&gt; (<a href="https://hq-iteza.tumblr.com/">x</a>)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>